Cimmerlin Academy
by 14MayRose
Summary: May has been arrested...again. And her parents are sending her to Cimmerlin Academy. Now instead of hating her new boarding school, May finds herself enjoying herself with new friends and instant connections. But this isn't your average school. The building hides a secret itself, never mind the darker and more dangerous one the teachers and pupils hold. It's a dangerous place to be
1. break-in

"Come on, can't you go any faster?"

"No worries, it's not like we're going to get caught or anything."

"Yeah, but still, this is me, I can't help but worry."

"That's what makes you so boring."

"Hey, that's a bit mean, May"

"I don't care"

"Hey did you hear something?"

The three figures clad in black, looked around the dusty corridor of Eldon High School. There was an eerie silence in the absence of the spray-can expelling paint.

"You must be imagining things, Brianna"

"But I'm not, listen!"

This time very quiet, light breathing could be heard. May pulled out an elastic band, and wrapped it round the top and bottom of the can.

"You are mad!"

Quietly they all crept away, with the elastic band creating a diversion. Halfway down the corridor they turned into a crossed pathway. With a nod they split up, May turning left, Brendan and Brianna to the right. Checking every door she passed, she sprinted down the passageway until one opened. It just so happened that the one open room was a store cupboard.

'So, all the classrooms are closed but a room full of harmful and dangerous chemicals is open? Whoever thought of that must be the smartest person on this planet…' May reflected, 'Oh well, it's a hiding place. Just in time too…'

Footsteps could be heard echoing down the hallway as she slipped into the storage room. As the footsteps got louder, May's heart raced faster and quicker until it was almost painful. Her eyes started to water, and simple action such as breathing became hard to accomplish. The last thing May remembered was the cupboard door swinging open, letting knock-out gas pour out of the small room, as well as a pocket-sized grey canister that rolled along the polished marble floor towards the foot of one of three policemen/women wearing gas masks, one holding handcuffs, one with a shoulder bag- no doubt full of supplies in case of a fight-, and one holding Brianna.

"We've got you now"

***14***

_Sorry to all of my readers who got confused with whether it was Brianna, Brendan or both. It was meant to be both so sorry if it wasn't clear enough. _

_Review please!_

_Pixie out_


	2. A Prison Sentance

_After about…half a year, a year off writing maybe, I'm back and will be updating as much as possible. Please stay tuned and PM me if I'm taking too long to update or finish a story, since 'a life without rules' has taken about a year and a half and isn't even a quarter done._

_Thank you to my loyal readers that have put up with me over my short writing career so far, especially to Malory79080, who has gone through each chapter of every story and reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to you!_

_***14***_

_May's POV_

Sitting in a police office isn't as fun as it sounds, trust me. And the telling off that comes with it doesn't bring joy either.

Currently this was my twelfth visit to this cell. Mum was not happy, having to come out here and collect me. Many of the police officers were passing by, pausing to talk to me or joking about having a name-plate put in this cell, especially for me. Thanks guys.

Currently I was wondering what I was going to do about my hair colour. The red hair dye streaks were fading and I was in conflict- should I put in blonde highlights or go for extreme reds and oranges again. Hmmm, tricky one. I'll have to come back to that particular decision.

Without them I had bland boring chocolate brown hair and a plain blue colour in my eyes. I liked to stand out, be different, make a point about things, only that sort of stuff was exactly what brought me straight back here, sitting in my cell…again. I don't know what I'm protesting against either, just that when I do, it feels right. Like this is what life is for, not that I'm an adrenalin junky, just that there has to be more to life than doing homework on time, getting a good degree, getting a job and dying before eighty. That is exactly what I'm trying so hard to avoid. Not that either of my parents understood that, and never will for that matter. Speaking of which, here comes trouble…

"Which cell is she in this time?"

"The usual Mrs Maple"

"Thank you for bringing her here Sam"

"No problem ma'am, it's what I'm paid for, keeping your daughter off the streets!"

"Sometimes it feels as if you're her babysitter, the amount of times I've come to pick her up from this place!"

"Fifteen times and counting"

My mistake, fifteen not twelve. Oh help, here she comes.

"You are never going to that school again Maybelle Victoria Maple, and you are never going to see your _friends _again! Bad example to you that lot, getting you into all sorts of trouble that you can do without! Your report grades are lower than ever before and you're never going to get anywhere in life with your attitude at the moment young lady! May, are you even listening to me?"

Should I, maybe, no I shouldn't, but then again I so should.

"Huh? What did you say Mum? I didn't quite catch that last bit…" I quipped smirking, which wasn't unlike me.

There were only a few things in life that were below me, but the ones that were deserve to be that low. Ones such as going out with someone just to get popular and telling one lie that could get extremely out of control. Bit like, what's it called, 'camp rock' I think it was, yeah. That sounds about right. Anyway, I wasn't below winding my own mother up until she exploded, which often ended in getting grounded. I wonder…

***14***

Yep, I'm grounded. Wasn't a surprise for me. What was a surprise was Dad not getting wound up about me being back in prison; in fact it was the complete opposite, as if he'd had a dose of morphine, rendering him immobile and maybe deaf too. Not sure at the moment. But in addition to being grounded Mum's showing no hesitance in making her threat reality, with showing most interest in a place called Cimmerlin Academy, in which is the most boring lessons ever, along with the corny boarding school theme which you only get into in fiction books, where they all hate it in the beginning but grow to like it and settle into the school and become a goody-goody two shoes. Well if Mum believes in that tripe and thinks that the CA is ever going to mellow me out she is sorely mistaken. Even if my appearance straightens out, I won't. I'm going to still have my defiant personality with me, whatever the cost. That is a promise that I have made to myself, and one I will see through till the end. That won't change, promise

***14***

_Sorry if the chapters are a bit short at the moment, I'm just setting the scene for you, but it will pick up again, very shortly hopefully_


End file.
